carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:FC Willemstad
____________________________________________________________________________________ News: Mike Murray has signed from North Beach Kemburg for a fee of €18 million. News: '''The club has released its plans for an expansion to the Willemstadion. _____________________________________________________________________________________ You should check this out. I believe Willemstad appears there. HORTON11: • 14:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. :P. Anyone, please take a look at Talk:Anthony Elteman Happy65 Your budget is much larger than even some 1. Liga teams. HORTON11: • 19:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean for you to reduce it? I just wanted to point that out, cause a club like Cape Cross would only have about 1 million/year, even with the President as owner. HORTON11: • 20:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'll keep it at the 9.0 million. Happy65 07:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Happy, your players' names sound neither Dutch, nor English. Are they Barzuna?--George the Greek (talk) 09:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Some are Barzuna. Oscar Modra is slovak origin. Simon Jordans is british, Herebi Jaguf is Libertas, i guess you could say the rest are probably barzuna. Happy65 08:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Some of those other names you made are pretty stange and would not really fit into Barzuna naming (some sound kinda Greek. HORTON11: • 20:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Maybe greek then. Happy65 20:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Haha. Greek. Wabba The I (talk) 10:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't know; that was just an idea. HORTON11: • 16:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) We should really get George's opinion on that. Happy65 11:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. HORTON11: • 14:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) No name could be Greek, even if Tonzkopo is Greek irl. Anyway, if you need any help with surnames check this out: http://surnames.behindthename.com/. --George the Greek (talk) 21:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) 2013 Expectations Expectations for FC Willemstad this season. Do you agree with these? * Finish in the Top 6 of 1. Liga. * Play attacking football. * Sign high profile players. Happy65 15:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Nice but a team right new in the 1. Liga will not play in top6 directly in their first season. You can hope that and maybe it will work but that is a high expectation. Wabba The I (talk) 16:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, Dortmund placed fifth after being promoted, but Willemstad would of course have to be lucky to finish that high. 77topaz (talk) 18:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : Dortmund had significant financial backing, like Monaco this season. HORTON11: • 20:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, Monaco. I heard that. Wabba The I (talk) 08:19, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: FC Willemstad have a strong financial backing, and we have recently brought in the likes of Carlos Marin, Tomás, Herebi Jaguf and many more excellent players. With the support of experienced 35 year old striker Liédson, we hope to reach the Top 6 of Brunant, however the Top 10 is our minimum expectation for experienced manager Gerard Dekhuis to achieve this season. ::: We hope to play attacking football in a 4-3-3 Attacking formation, with our very strong attack consisting of Oscar Modra, Carlos Marin, Tomás and Liédson, of course one of which will not be able to play first team football as often as the other strikers. Our attack is our strongest position, and therefore we would be able to use that as an advantage. ::: With an amazing support from our parish, and our fan base from many other different areas, we have achieved the funds to recently build the Willemstadion. This stadium has a capacity of over 13,000, and lots of the funding of the stadium's construction has been down to our fans. ::: Although our supporters have given us incredible funds, we would like to announce that the spanish sportswear company, Joma, have invested 32% in the club, and have given us funds to invest in amazing players in the last 8 months. Happy65 17:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Great post. You should put this on the page or something, but more encyclopedic. If you had a team website, it would be the perfect message. HORTON11: • 18:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) FC Willemstad Announce Top Signing Experienced midfielder Yossi Benayoun has joined FC Willemstad on a 65k a week signing from Chelsea on a free transfer. Dekhuis attended a press conference and revealed how delighted he was with his new signing. Dekhuis said "Yossi is a top quality player and I think he can master the midfield in the 1. Liga. With his experience in the Premier League, he could win matches for us in the 1. Liga". He also claimed he was surprised he hadn't been approached by another club. 100% of fans were delighted with the new arrival to the Willemstadion, however are slightly concerned with the club's finances. Club owner, Peter Wostor has asked fans to stay calm and not to worry, with new investment by Joma providing extra funds. '''Dekhuis has also revealed he is still looking to make last minute moves in the Free Transfer Window. Happy65 12:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : You mean the free agents? HORTON11: • 16:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : Cause free transfers can only be done during the window . HORTON11: • 16:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : Free agents, yeah. Happy65 17:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Jaguf It is time for Herebi Jaguf to move somewhere else after two years of Willemstad. Wabba The I (talk) 13:12, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Well that's up to happy to decide. This season the club is really building up a solid squad soexpect them to do well. HORTON11: • 14:21, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I think he is good enough for better clubs in Europe. Wabba The I (talk) 14:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) so?? Wabba The I (talk) 20:13, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so, two years is honestly a short spell. If Mick Langhout (2nd choice Libertas keeper) is moving to a newly promoted team, and Jaguf (3rd choice Libertas keeper) plays for a title-contending team with our new squad, then I believe he will be fine here. :) Nick Talk 06:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) And do keep in mind that he is a starter for the club. In somewhere like Newcastle or Sevilla he might get little playing time while here he is a regular. @ short spell: you've bought and sold players after only half a year :) HORTON11: • 11:44, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I'd say Elteman starts, but Jaguf is a useful player to our team. Just like Butland was to Leeds when we had Kenny (Butland tended to start for a short spell when Kenny was off-form). Nick Talk 15:30, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Well that's different now. Jaguf is good enough to be a starting player in the league, so he may not be too happy at Willemstad as he'll go from playing all matches to almost none. HORTON11: • 16:09, July 8, 2014 (UTC) YOU GUYS ONLY HAVE TO KNOWN THERE WILL NEVER PLAY ANY LIBERTAN PLAYER IN LOVIA, BRUNANT, KEMBURG, PRASIA, TRASPES, ET CETERA Wabba The I (talk) 18:31, July 8, 2014 (UTC) That's not up to you to decide. If a Libertan is playing in Lovia, or Brunant etc, it is up to his club's owners to decide if he moves. If Jaguf won't be a starter it would be better for the player to move, but that is up to Happy to decide. HORTON11: • 19:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The Libertan players currently outside Libertas oké, but there will be no more players transfered from Libertas to those countries! Wabba The I (talk) 19:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) You never know. There may be more Libertans playing abroad in the future, or less. HORTON11: • 19:53, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I don't want! Wabba The I (talk) 20:24, July 8, 2014 (UTC) That's not up to you to decide unless it's with the clubs you manage or own. HORTON11: • 20:38, July 8, 2014 (UTC) If I, admin of Wikistad, don't want links of Wikistad on other wikias, it is the way the admin staff wants. Wabba The I (talk) 22:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) No. Nick Talk 06:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how many pages you'd have to delete, modify etc. to remove any link to Libertas??? HORTON11: • 11:38, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Actually, if you check the Herebi Jaguf talk page, he is now a Skeend player. He moved as part of the Elteman transfer. HORTON11: • 18:10, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The jacket The jacket is very nice. How did you create it?? Traspes (talk) 01:35, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat and I'll explain :) Nick Talk 19:36, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Transfer I believe it is 12 million on the transfers page, as was here before the change. HORTON11: • 19:04, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Maybe its a mistake?? Traspes (talk) 02:40, July 25, 2014 (UTC) He said it was 18 million, but on the willemstad page it said 12 million until recently. HORTON11: • 18:15, July 25, 2014 (UTC) It might be good for the two squad sections to be merged. (I think the bottom one may have been a historical squad? It should be marked as such then.) 77topaz (talk) 06:51, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Removed players Would the players who have been removed from the squad, but whose pages have not been changed, such as Mark Somozilo, Stan Demonso and Louis Dubois, now be free agents? 77topaz (talk) 04:55, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I'd assume so, and should be added to the free agents list in the transfers page. HORTON11: • 18:14, September 1, 2015 (UTC) FC Skeend, a team who has an alliance with FC Willemstad, always needs a second goalkeeper. Dubois could be that one? Wabba The I (talk) 18:49, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, could be. We'd need to add those players to the free agents list first. HORTON11: • 19:09, September 1, 2015 (UTC) They play for FC Willemstad II. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 20:21, September 1, 2015 (UTC) You should clarify that somewhere on a page, then. Maybe add a squad for the reserve team? 77topaz (talk) 21:54, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes, please do that Happy. HORTON11: • 22:05, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ^More than a year later, there hasn't been any follow-up on this issue. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:51, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Well let's just assume they've been released then. Those players would be too good for, and unhappy playing at a reserve team. HORTON11: • 13:33, February 26, 2017 (UTC) A lot of former players... They don't and shouldn't all be listed. Only a handful (less than 10) are needed for each team, and these should be the top players/legends from the club's history. HORTON11: • 21:14, March 2, 2017 (UTC) I see what you mean, but I think it's useful to have all the former players (those with articles at least) listed in such a format somewhere in the article-space. What would you propose, then? Creating separate articles like List of FC Willemstad players, or List of former FC Willemstad players, something like that? 77topaz (talk) 01:03, March 3, 2017 (UTC) We could, though we do have the Category:FC Willemstad; though I would suggest an overall FC Willemstad players category to replace such long lists and the (probably out of date) current player categories. HORTON11: • 19:00, March 3, 2017 (UTC) I do think the player categories are up to date (I've updated them each time I moved a player, anyhow), but the category lists don't distinguish between players, managers, etc., nor do they offer other information like when the player was at the club, so I think the "former player" lists we currently have are useful. We could even go a step further and create more expansive tables like Wabba did for Helmond RSC here. Also, if we were to create such lists, do you think the first or second name formats I suggested would be better? 77topaz (talk) 21:31, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Player specific categories do make the distinction, and not every player is of note as to have such data listed. Plus, you can always look at each players page to see when they were active at which club. User:Horton11 I just thought it would be nice to have summary pages/lists of such player data for each club. If you don't think some players are notable enough to have the data listed, that would be fine, we could simply have the most notable players listed on the main page as you suggested, and then a For a full list, click here link to another page with the full list in the same format. 77topaz (talk) 22:04, March 3, 2017 (UTC) The most notable players should be listed on the main pain, which is precisely why they are notable. Every player who has passed through the club is not notability in itself. But if you want lists for players, it might be a good idea. Your first title suggestion sounds best. HORTON11: • 23:04, March 3, 2017 (UTC) In the see also section we can mention the list of players. HORTON11: • 23:05, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I've created such a list for GUSC, and condensed the list on the page itself. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 23:51, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Also, you should nominate yourself in the Lovian elections. :o Moving all those players Seems a little ridiculous to do so. And anyway they have not been added to any club in Kemburg. horton11 12:25, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Only three players have moved. Earlier this year, you mentioned that if I became inactive my players could be at risk of being transferred. I am taking the necessary measures to ensure this does not happen. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 13:02, July 30, 2017 (UTC) : And yet they were not transferred in all that time. And anyways, the necessary measures would be to be active, not to transfer out all the big stars. I would suggest you just keep them at Willemstad; for the time being nothing's happening. horton11 18:43, July 30, 2017 (UTC) ::The transfer window has been closed. To become active now would be pointless; the reputation of my character is already ruined. Within hours of merely suggesting a corruption scandal, I discovered such a scandal had already been written up. My time has become increasingly limited in recent months; it took many years to form my character and I am unprepared to start afresh at this present time. It is possible that I could return when time is more freely available but I certainly don't have the same motivation to contribute with my character in tatters. Nonetheless, I appreciate the wiki had to progress and I look forward to seeing Brunant grow in the future. In regards to Willemstad retaining their stars, I remain unconvinced Brunant is a safe place to keep my players. I have noticed that my backup goalkeeper has been transferred elsewhere. While it is true he had not been included on the player list (as it had been left incomplete), this clearly demonstrates that my players are safer in Kemburg. Thanks for your time. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 22:11, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Happy, you're the one who suggested the corruption scandal in the first place. It's very petty to complain about that now. And the backup goalkeeper was transferred because you dumped him from your squad, and you did not do anything else with him even though it was mentioned to you several times before he was moved. 77topaz (talk) 01:16, July 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::I admit my complaint was rather petty, though I did mention that I was the one to suggest the corruption scandal. I mentioned that the excluded squad members played for FC Willemstad II. After this, I was not informed about any further discussion. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 08:03, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :::::Horton eventually said that Demonso, Dubois etc. were too good players to play at a reserve team, so they should be moved to somewhere they could play on a first team. Furthermore, you'd said you were leaving and might not return. You can't disappear from the wiki for such long periods of time and then expect everyone to act like you hadn't left at all. That's unreasonable. 77topaz (talk) 20:55, July 31, 2017 (UTC)